


What a way to start the day

by Wlammy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Future Fic, Other, pregnancy fic, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlammy/pseuds/Wlammy
Summary: It's an early morning, a few days after Cal came to dinner, and Robbie and Daisy reminisce about when they conceived Pippa over 4 years ago.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What a way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 🙏
> 
> English is not my first language, so I hope you'll forgive any mistakes.

When looking at the moon through their bedroom window, last night, Daisy had forgotten to close the curtain again, and an early sunbeam woke them before the alarm did.

Robbie yawned and stretched with a loud groan, and put his arms around Daisy. “I am never leaving this spot,” he murmured against her neck. 

Daisy sleepily shook her head. “Me neither.”

They floated in between asleep and awake for a few minutes, when Turbo’s puppy barks in his crate woke them. “I’ll let him out,” Robbie sighed. Daisy yawned and put her hair up in a messy bun. “Coffee?”

In the kitchen, Daisy rummaged through the cupboard, looking for her favorite mug, while the coffeemaker was loudly grinding the beans.

All the way in the back, she found the mug Robbie bought after a terrible concert they went to when they were married for a few months.

Robbie was so tipsy that night and kept cracking jokes about the drummer being off beat, and when he saw there was a merch stand, he immediately went to buy a mug and a t-shirt.

He had kissed her and laughed “this is our only night off and I am so glad we spent it at the worst concert ever”, and made Daisy chuckle when he offered her the gifts. Years later, she still slept in the t-shirt.

Daisy smiled at the memory, and grinned even wider when she recalled that that was the night they conceived Pippa. She could not get her boots off and her jeans were around her ankles when they fell asleep. A week or 4 later, she had gotten suddenly disgusted by the smell of cupcakes Jemma baked, and the sight of coffee made her gag and run to the bathroom. She assumed it was stress and didn’t think much of it.

However, a week later, it was Robbie who looked at her with squinted eyes and pensively remarked how different she looked. “What do you mean?”, she had asked, struggling to squeeze herself in her usually comfortable jeans.

“I don’t know…”, he finally answered, “mostly softer.”

The next day, she asked Jemma in private whether she might have caught a virus or something. She summed up her problems and a smile appeared on Jemma’s face.

“Ok, don’t be upset now, Daisy, but I think I know what’s wrong with you.”

A secret hunch that had plagued Daisy for a few days now, had make her shake her head and jump up from her chair. “Simmons, I can’t be! It has to be something else! An inhuman thing maybe? Is it a Quake side effect?”

But they both knew – and a pregnancy test confirmed it.

Jemma had been really supportive and contained most of her excitement to not bug a nervous Daisy. May was strict, no more kickboxing or basically any other kind of stress relieving aggressive training; instead they did tai-chi and went running together.

Robbie had been amazing through it all, if he ever freaked out, he hid it well. When she came home with the positive test, she suddenly felt so guilty for taking it without him, but Robbie was thrilled. Shocked, but thrilled. “Our lives will never be the same,” he mumbled, holding the stick in his hands.

She knew this man was a born family man, but boy, did it take them some adjusting!

It seemed like yesterday, but at the same time, she could hardly imagine her life without little Philippa.

With another yawn, Daisy poured coffee in the mug.

Robbie walked into the kitchen with Turbo by his feet. “Here you go, little buddy”, he said, and put some kibble in the bowl.

Standing behind Daisy, he sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. “This new coffee smells so good,” and when he noticed the mug “ahh that was such a fun night!”

Slowly, Daisy turned around, facing Robbie, still clutching the mug.

“Remember,” she said pensively, “… we ended up getting Pippa from that night?”

With a smile, Robbie responded “of course! Dios mio, what a rollercoaster!”

And then it dawned on Daisy – how much she cried these past weeks, how many bowls of cereal she ate _while_ cooking, the sluggishness when training with May, shirts with buttons that refused to close…

Robbie’s smile froze when he noticed her knuckles turning white from her hands clenching the mug. “Daisy?”, he asked. “Are you okay?”

Daisy put the mug on the counter. The coffee didn’t smell as good to her as it did last week. “I think I am okay,” she said thoughtfully. “I just have been so tired lately… and hungry… and now the coffee sort of smells bad…”

A little smile crept up on the corners of Robbie’s mouth. He looked at his wife, her glowing skin and messy bun. He saw so much of her in Pippa every day. They both were stubborn, often down to earth and loved fiercely.

“Daisy”, he said softly, and she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. “You know it would be great to have a reason for all this damn crying,” she exclaimed, impatiently rubbing her eyes. 

“Daisy…”, said Robbie again, with watery eyes.

“Now don’t you start too!”, Daisy chuckled, while grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

“I’d be so very happy, mi amor”, Robbie stated. “Me too,” Daisy admitted so quietly, Robbie could barely hear her. “Pippa would be over the moon!”, she then pointed out, suddenly blushing. Robbie stroked her cheek with his rough hand and kissed her. “What a way to start the day! And we don’t even know anything for sure yet!”, he sighed.

She then firmly decided, “Ok, while I hold my pee, you run out to get a test at the 7/11, and we’ll know for sure! I can’t keep sobbing in the kitchen all day” She wiped her wet lashes, laughed and pushed him to the hall way.

Robbie grinned, “Okay, okay! I’m going!”, walked to their bedroom and quickly stepped into his jeans and shoes by the bed.

“Daddy?”, a sleepy Pippa appeared in the door way with a squished stuffed duck under in her arms. “Is it time for school?”

“No yet, monkey, go back to bed! Mommy will come and get you when it’s breakfast time, okay?” Pippa nodded with her eyes closed. Robbie watched his little girl walk back to her bedroom, one of his old t-shirts fitting her as a nightgown, and he smiled, thinking about the stacks of cute pajamas she refused to wear because she declared his old shirts smelled of him. He could barely imagine loving someone as much as he loved Pippa, but he was so ready to try!

With a quick grab of his keys and wallet, he stepped out the door, onto the silent street. Not many people were awake yet, and he enjoyed the quiet drive to the store.

“Pip? Sweetie, it’s time to wake up!”

Daisy gently tickled Pippa’s arms and cheeks until the little girl opened her eyes. “Hi mommy, is it time for school now?”

“It is 7 o’clock, which means time for breakfast and getting dressed! Daddy will drop you off at school today.”

Two little arms wrapped around Daisy. “Can I wear my Big Bird pants again, today?” Daisy looked down at her daughter, whose curly hair was a mess, and she felt very lucky. Lucky to have a loving Robbie, a sweet daughter, a home to call her own, and even sort of have Cal now!

“Your Big Bird pants are dirty, Pippa, let’s find you something else to wear!”, she replied while hugging her.

Standing behind Pippa who was sat in her high chair that she was too old for (but because she was so small in stature, they kept a little longer), Daisy brushed Pippa’s hair and put it in two pigtails. Pippa was eating cereal from a plastic bowl in the outfit they decided on: a pair of denim shorts with frills on the bottom and a t-shirt with a picture of an elephant on the front.

The jingle of keys announced Robbie’s return from the store, and Daisy felt nervous butterflies. “Good morning, Pepe!”, Robbie greeted his daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

Daisy raised her eyebrows at Robbie, and in response, he nodded and held up a brown paper bag. Then looking at his watch, Robbie announced “it’s time for school! Are you done eating?” Pippa nodded and got down of her high chair. “Can I wear my new boots today?”, she asked, still a little disappointed she could not wear the pants she had picked out. “Your rainboots, you mean?”, Daisy inquired with a smile.

“Yes please”

“Because you are being so polite,” Daisy grinned and got the bright red rainboots from the closet, even though today was going to be another bright sunny LA day.

Finally, Robbie had returned from dropping Pippa off, and Daisy had been walking up and down the living room impatiently. She really wanted to take the test with Robbie right there, this time.

“You’re back! I’m taking the test now!”, Daisy exclaimed and rushed to the bathroom with the test in hand.

Running his fingers through his hair, Robbie waited nervously in the hallway for Daisy to come back out. Her face popped around the door. “And..?”, Robbie asked out of breath.

“I don’t know yet!”, Daisy explained, “I immediately covered up the test with the wrapper – I want us to find out at the same time!”

She held up her phone. “I set a timer for 3 minutes!”

Robbie joked “oh so _now_ you are punctual, but when you’re cooking spaghetti you’re just winging it?”, trying to laugh away his nerves. Daisy squeezed his hands and managed a smile. “Never heard you once complain about my cooking, but okay…”, she retorted, conveniently forgetting all the burnt dinners from their first year of marriage.

“No matter what the test says,” Daisy said, looking Robbie in the eyes, “I am really happy with us and with Pippa.”

“I love you, Daisy Johnson.”

With their arms wrapped around each other, they waited. Just when Daisy wanted to sigh about how slow time seemed to be moving, the alarm of her phone went off.

“It’s time!”

“You do it, Robbie, I can’t look!”

Robbie removed the wrapper and took the test of the sink without looking.

Breathlessly, Daisy counted back from three.

“Three…

Two…

One…”

Simultaneously, they looked at the test and gasped.

Pregnant!


End file.
